


Hung Up With Care

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Clark's decorations include a small surprise for the team.





	Hung Up With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Christmas Socks/Stockings."

“Well, this is certainly festive.” Oliver looked critically around Watchtower, which was decked out with maps, strategy diagrams, the regular computer monitors, and broken bits of electronics that Chloe and Tess were trying to salvage.

Tess turned a glare on him. “Your costume makes up for any lack on our parts. You just need some fur trim and you’re a perfect elf.”

Chloe said over her shoulder, “And you boys can decorate, you know. It doesn’t require two X chromosomes or the last name ‘Stewart.’ You’re lucky Lois and Dinah are out getting food.”

Raising an eyebrow, Oliver asked, “You really want AC and Vic decorating?” There was a crash from behind a pile of stacked boxes, and a hushed argument about fish versus machines. “Silver and orange look fab together, I must admit.”

The wide front door opened moments later, and Bart and Clark walked in, arms full of bags and packages. Grinning, Bart yelled, “Time to set up Santa’s village!”

There was a blur as Clark and Bart zoomed into superspeed, and the air was full of blowing papers and dust as they moved. A dizzying few moments later, they resolved into themselves, both smiling and Bart brushing glitter out of his hair. “You like?”

The rest of the team looked around the room, which was now decorated with evergreen boughs, Christmas lights, and bows. A table had been cleared off for cookies and eggnog, and one railing had stockings laced to it.

Chloe saw the stockings first, as everyone complimented the speed demons on their work, if not their taste (colored strobe lights and a sparkly tablecloth?). She asked, “Clark, who made those?”

Upon closer inspection, Vic noted, “There’s one for each of us.”

And there were. One stocking for Oliver, and Bart, and Dinah, everyone, with their names sewn into the top. Their real names. Each person’s stocking had a little flair symbolizing their hero identity—an arrow for Oliver, a lightning bolt for Bart, a dolphin for AC, and all down the line.

Seeing hers, with its eye for Watchtower, Tess quietly said, “They’re beautiful.”

“My mom made them.” Everyone turned to Clark, the Blushing Blur, who was trying to avoid eye contact. “She wanted something to help us all feel more like a family when we’re here together. Not for the rest of the year, of course, but she liked the idea of having one for everyone for the holiday so we all know we’re here for each other.”

Nodding, AC said, “That’s sweet. She’s a nice woman.”

Biting her lip slightly, Chloe agreed, “She is. Clark is lucky.”

The orphans, abandoneds, and left behinds looked around the room, at what they were able to build together over the years through hard work and not a little heartache. But they were all together now, just waiting for the rest of the team to arrive so they could start celebrating.

Celebrating the holiday, and family, and what all that meant to each member of the team.


End file.
